


Bond formed out of one bite

by MistIolite (orphan_account)



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bodyguard Park Sunghoon, Paparazzi Sunoo, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MistIolite
Summary: Paparazzi Sunoo tried to escape with his most scandalous photo, yet somehow he crossed paths with this particular bodyguard who has fangs.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Sunoo landed himself a decent job of being among the other paparazzi. It’s quite something to intrude on people’s property.

Taking pictures of the stars going outside to eat or simply walking down street everyday gets boring. How do people care about this stuff is beyond him.

His talent is being fast with his fingers on his camera and quick on his feet to escape bodyguards.

Today, tho he’s not so lucky to escape with his scandalous photo.

He didn’t realize the grocery store clerk put up a sign on the side of their store in the alley. He bumped into it and fell on the cement floor.

In seconds the Bodyguard is looming over him with evident amusement in his voice. “Do you need help getting up?”

Sunoo clicked his tongue at that comment, as he gets up himself slowly, but his bruised hand gets yanked up.

Out of nowhere this bodyguard sinks his teeth into his wrist for a moment before Sunoo shoved him away.

Sunoo held onto his bleeding wrist and gritted his teeth in tremendous pain

The bodyguard sniggered while he removed the film. “I’m not the one trying ruin people’s lives for a lousy promotion.”

Sunoo tried to grab it back but almost got his hand bitten again. He instinctively pulled back. “Aish, like a dog!”

“My name is Park Sunghoon, by the way.” Sunghoon whispered as he tossed the empty camera to him.

Sunoo caught it but as he looked up, Sunghoon already left.


	2. Cafe

Sunoo swallowed thickly as he holding his camera. He couldn’t explain to his boss the bodyguard bit him without bite mark vanishing from his skin.

He felt cheated out not making extra won for his injury. Not one enjoying pain for won decided to wear wrist bands this time.

Today, in a cafe He started doing research on this psycho bodyguard Park Sunghoon but found nothing as if he paid someone to hide his basic information or he slept-

“Actually, I use to bodyguard CEO’s young brat son in exchange for my information being erased.” Sunghoon spoke in Sunoo’s ear.

Sunoo immediately got up from his seat, not wanting his neck to get bitten next.

Sunghoon crossed his arms. “You’re making a scene and don’t you have decency to be looking me up in public?”

Sunoo grabbed his laptop. He spoke quietly with anger in his tone. “Then you shouldn’t go around biting people, psycho.” 

His eyes narrowed at Sunghoon leaned forward a bit with a searching look.

Sunghoon grinned showing his fangs. “You’re my first human I’ve bitten and last too.”

“What the-“

“Sunoo, I would do anything in my power to help you accept our bond. Except, being a simp but you get the point.” Sunghoon sighed.

Sunoo threatened. “Bond or not, I’m gonna take you down. You and your client-” His face faltered as Sunghoon kissed his forehead.


End file.
